Every newly built aircraft is tailored in large part to the buyer's requirements. As a result, on account of the high number of individual modules and components, there is a wide variety of possible combinations, which means individual planning is often essential in the design phase.
However, as a consequence thereof, many components are often planned separately from other components, and are fitted with their own modes of linking to the central aircraft elements, such as power supply, data transmission and the like. This means that many different types of lines, cables and interfaces have to be aligned and adapted to one another in an aircraft, which means that collective component measures, such as a decentralised load-shedding strategy, risk-based load prioritisation or synchronised data transmission are only accomplished with difficulty.
EP 2 512 920 A1 discloses a supply module for a passenger transport vehicle having a first supply unit for supplying passengers with a first supply medium in a first supply region, a second supply unit for supplying passengers with a second supply medium in a second supply region, and a control unit which is designed or configured to activate the first supply unit in a first sub-region of the first supply region and to activate the second supply unit in a second sub-region of the second supply region. US 2005/0121978 A1 discloses methods and systems for supplying energy to a galley monument on board an aircraft. DE 10 2011 088 068 B3 discloses an interface device for cabin monuments of an aircraft.